The Research Translation Core (RTC) focuses on improving scientific and public understanding of how Superfund chemicals harm human health and how to reduce exposure to those chemicals, enabling government officials and the public to make informed decisions about reducing risk. We emphasize the high priority Superfund chemicals studied within the UNC SRP. The RTC aims to: (1) foster and coordinate research translation efforts within UNC SRP and share our results with NIEHS and other SRPs, (2) raise awareness of UNC SRP research among federal, state and local government agencies and build their capacity to protect health and the environment around contaminated sites; (3) advance the practical contributions of our research through development of decision support tools and innovative environmental technology; (4) raise awareness among teachers and other broad audiences of UNC SRP research findings and general environmental health concepts related to hazardous chemical exposure; and (5) increase our students' knowledge of research translation concepts. The RTC will continue current efforts to raise awareness of UNC SRP research and extend them to new state agency partners. We will also implement new initiatives designed to respond to research needs identified by state agencies and local health departments in communities with hazardous waste sites. The RTC will continue to assist NCDENR and NCDHHS in creating decision making tools that index cumulative exposure to pollutants and health outcomes, refining beta versions of these tools and implementing new efforts to train agency staff in their use. We will also work with the UNC Office of Technology Development to assist researchers in the commercialization process. In addition, the RTC will continue and expand its teacher professional development activities, enabling us to effectively share Superfund related science with broad audiences in appropriate ways. We will also conduct short courses on research translation topics for Environmental Sciences and Engineering students.